Reunión escolar
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Después de 10 años los antiguos amigos se reúnen en su instituto. Naruto se pregunta cómo estarán todos. La mayoría no ha cambiado, pero qué pasará con su amiga más tímida. ¿Hinata habrá cambiado?¿ Que fue de su vida


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi-Sama.**

**Notas: **_Hola! aquí les vengo con otra historia! Un OneShot, uno definitivo. no tendrá continuación. a mi me ha encantado cómo quedó! espero que ha ustedes también!!_

_**Reunión escolar**_

Naruto estaba muy ansioso, después de todo iba a ver a sus compañeros de secundaria 10 años después de su graduación.

Con todos había tenido algún contacto los primero años al empezar la universidad. Pero con el tiempo, uno a uno se fueron alejando, nuevos amigos, diferentes metas, muchas responsabilidades. Con el único que había tenido una relación estrecha, que duró todos esos años fue con Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo. Como consecuencia, siete años después volvió a ver a Sakura. Se habían vuelto a cruzar con Sasuke y comenzaron una relación de noviazgo. Al rubio le alegró que por fin su amigo haya sentado cabeza, aunque eso lo dejaba solo para sus andadas.

Ambos trabajaban en la misma empresa. Naruto era un simple contador, mientras Sasuke era el dueño, pero eso nunca interfirio en su amistad.

El rubio de ojos celestes tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo les había ido a sus antiguos amigos. Con los que compartió muchos alegres recuerdos de su adolescencia. Terribles travesuras y risas sin parar. Añoraba esos tiempos donde sólo se preocupaba por estudiar y tal vez llamar la atención de alguna chica linda.

La vida de adulto lo había decepcionado, muchas preocupaciónes, dolores de cabeza, corazónes partidos por amores perdidos, engaños... Todo había sido más fácil cuando tenía 17 o 18 años. El joven Naruto no tenía nada que envidiar al adulto Naruto de 28. Su alegría se había marchitado un poco con las decepciones, la chispa que tenía sus ojos se había opacado con los sufrimientos. Sí, era más maduro, ya no era ese crío que se ponía nervioso al pensar que tendría una cita con la chica que le gustaba. Era algo frío y distante con las mujeres, los golpes que recibió lo hicieron algo desconfiado.

Mientras se vestía para la fiesta pensaba en sus amigos.

¿Lee seguiría teniendo ese fuego de juventud o se había convertido en una pequeña llama de vela?

¿Ino seguiría siendo tan llamativa y vivaz o habría madurado?

¿Shikamaru seguiría siendo tan despreocupado o se habría enamorado de alguna problemática chica?

¿Chōji seguiría con su obsesión con las papas fritas o habría hecho una dieta?

¿Gaara seguiría siendo antisocial o habría superado su pavor por las multitudes?

¿Tenten habría dejado de ser tan violenta y se habría casado, aunque juro nunca estar bajo un hombre?

Mientras se miraba al espejo recordó a Hinata con una sonrisa. ¿Seguiría siendo tan extraña?

Una carcajada involuntaria brotó de su garganta, escapandose por sus labios. Un brillo se reflejó en sus ojos recordando a la menuda chica. Fue con la primera que perdió contacto a los pocos meses de terminar la escuela. Lo último que había sabido era que se había ido al extranjero a estudiar.

Hinata siempre había sido la chica timida del grupo, Naruto tenía un fuerte sentimiento de protección con ella. Ino, Tenten y Sakura siempre habían sido fuertes y ruidosas, Hinata era mas callada y débil. Naruto la apreciaba mucho, siempre la recordaba con una sonrisa, se podía decir que siempre ella había sido buena con él. Esperaba que no hubiera cambiado mucho. Seguramente seguiría chiquita, con esas ropas enormes que usaba.

Con una risita jovial se puso la chaqueta de cuero negro sobre la camiseta naranja y salió de su departamento, con las llaves de su motocicleta en una mano y el casco en la otra. Pensándolo bien, se volvió a dejar las cosas, seguramente tomaría y no podía manejar en ese estado. Prefirió ir en un taxi y volver de la misma forma.

Una vez en la calle sacó su celular al momento que le llegaba un mensaje de Sasuke preguntándole dónde estaba. Su chiflido perforó la calle ruidosa y una taxi se detuvo a los pocos segundos frente a él.

— A Konoha School, por favor.– dijo una vez acomodado en el asiento trasero.

Suspiró con alivio al ver que el taxista no le hacía ninguna pregunta, generalmente odiaba tomar ese método de transporte por el hecho que eran unos charlatanes. Siempre buscando la forma de conocer su vida, que no era gran cosa tampoco.

Volvió su atención al teléfono para contestarle a su amigo.

_"En camino"_

Giró la mirada para ver las luces pasar por la ventana, era una noche perfecta para recordar viejos tiempos. Templada y sin una nube, tal vez algo fría cuando el viento soplaba pero nada fuera de lo normal recordando que recién empezaba la primavera.

Su celular vibró al recibir otro mensaje.

_Sasuke: Dobe están casi todos. Muchos preguntan por ti._

Con una sonrisa de lado respondió.

_"Sólo me faltan unos minutos. No desesperen que el alma de la fiesta ya llega."_

Se rió sólo imaginando el ceño de el moreno con su bufido de astio. A Sasuke no le gustaba mucho la idea de reunirse, pero Sakura lo obligó a ir, literalmente. Ella e Ino armaron todo para poder reunirse y él no podía faltar.

De repente empezó a reconocer las calles que estaban cerca de la secundaría y su corazón comenzó a golpear más fuerte. Las palmas de las manos se le mojaron con transpiración y se las limpió pasandolas por el pantalón de mezclilla negro. Una vez que estubo frente a la puerta del instituto, pagó y se bajó.

Era un manojo de nervios, como si hubiera vuelto a tener 15 años en el primer día de clases. Se pasó amabas manos por el pelo corto y rubio, logrando parar los pelitos de su remolino, ese que le había hecho la vida imposible cuando joven ya que su cabello se mantenía puntiagudo todo el tiempo. Ahora se había acostumbrado a llevarlo corto.

La música se escuchaba desde la calle, el gimnacio estaba iluminado y el patio tenia lucesitas por todos lados, indicando el camino. Respiró hondo y soltó el aire de a poco para calmarse y comenzó a caminar. Cada paso que hacía hacia el gimnacio su sonrisa crecía viendo los lugares donde se juntaba con la banda de revoltosos de Konoha School.

Hinata y Shino siempre habían sido las voces de conciencia de ese grupo perdido. Recordó a Kiba, era con el que más peleaba al tener un carácter muy parecido. Negó con la cabeza al recordar todas las veces que el castaño lo había culpado de atosigar a Hinata. Siempre creyó que el chico estaba enamorado de la oji perla.

Entró al gimnasio, escondiéndose en unas columnas que estaban cerca de la puerta para observar. A la primera que reconoció fue a Shion. Estaba prácticamente igual y sus cejas se alzaron, pero cuando escuchó esa risa que retumbaba en todo, recordó porque nunca le había caído bien. Por algún motivo no se llevaba bien con Sakura y le hacía la vida imposible. Estaba hablando con Toneri y eso le hizo hacer una mueca. Recordó como antes de que terminará la secundaría se habían agarrado a los puños limpios.

El motivo lo recordaba muy bien: Hinata. Él había había hecho una apuesta con sus amigos de que podía acostarse con su amiga y Naruto se encargó él mismo de romperle los huesos y desenmascararlo. El rubio ya casi no recordaba mucho, pero no se podía olvidar la ira que había sentido en ese momento. No recordaba quién los había separado ni nada de después de la pelea, pero ese sentimiento no se le borró nunca.

Encontró a sus amigos en la otra punta, cerca de la mesa del ponche y comenzó a caminar a ellos con una pose despreocupada. Nada más contrario a sus sentimientos en ese momento.

—¡Naruto!– chillaron Ino y Tenten al mismo tiempo más alto que la música.

El rubio se asombró al verlas.

Ino no había cambiado casi nada, su sonrisa seguía siendo jovial y vivaz. Su cabello lo seguía llevando largo con ese flequillo que siempre le molestó en el ojo. Su cuerpo era el de una mujer muy sensual y segura. Su vestido rosa le llegaba a mitad del muslo, mostrando todos los atributos que tenía.

Mientras Tenten tenía el cabello un poco mas largo. Sus facciones se habían suavizado, ya no parecía un varón más, era una mujer muy hermosa. Su pantalón negro y camiseta roja le daban ese toque de chica independiente y feminista.

Las dos corrieron a él y se colgaron de su cuello. Naruto río con ganas, pasando cada uno de sus brazos por la cintura de cada una y apretandolas contra su pecho. Las risas de ambas retumbaban en sus oidos, pero era música para él, recordándole viejos tiempos.

Cuando se separon Naruto las miró una a una, primero a la rubia y luego a la castaña.

—¡Hey!¡No han cambiado nada!– Les dijo con su mejor sonrisa galán.

Tenten frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos e Ino rio a carcajadas.

—¿Cómo que no cambiamos nada?¡Naruto!– se quejó la castaña—. Han pasado 10 años, es obvio que cambiamos.

Naruto le guiño un ojo juguetón y le dijo:

— Sólo están más lindas.

Ino volvió a reír y Tenten quiso parecer enojada aunque le bailaba una sonrisa en los labios. La rubia se colgó de su brazo y lo tironeo a donde estaba el grupo.

—¡Ven a saludar a los demás!— exclamó.

Saludo a Sasuke y Sakura con la cabeza y se volvió a ver a Lee. Éste le dió un fuerte golpe en su hombro, casi tirandolo de cara al suelo.

—¡Naruto!¡Tanto tiempo hermano!¡Tu llama de juventud sigue ardiendo con la misma intensidad!– le grito y rió inflando el pecho.

Naruto hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Lee se parecía mucho a su antiguo maestro Gai y ahora que era más grande era casi idéntico. Llevaba una camiseta marrón, arremangada hasta los codos y un pantalón verde, como los que usaba en la secundaria. Se alegró al ver que su llama seguía intacta.

Siguió saludando y se encontró con Shikamaru en una pose despreocupada. Lo saludo con un abrazo, que fue correspondido y no se asombró al ver esa expresión de querer estar dormiendo una siesta en vez de estar allí.

Se quedó mirando al hombre que estaba a su lado y sus cejas se alzaron al reconocerlo.

—¿Chōji?

—¿Qué hay Naruto?

El rubio sonrió y también lo abrazó. Chōji estaba mas delgado, pero fibroso. Por lo que adivinaba se mataba en el gimnasio.

Saludo a Shino, él no estaba muy diferente. Sus gafas oscuras seguían allí. Tenía el cabello un poco más largo y una casaca negra le llegaba hasta las rodilla.

Se volteó al grupo y se dió cuenta que todavía faltaban Gaara, Kiba y Hinata. Pero antes de poder preguntar Ino le contesto.

—¡Vamos Hina! ¡Matalo!– gritó mirando a la pista de baile donde habían un par de parejas bailando.

Naruto frunció el ceño y miró a donde sus antiguos compañeros veían con una sonrisa.

Reconocido a Kiba de inmediato. Estaba bailando con una chica que le daba la espalda al grupo. Naruto no pudo evitar que una vocesita le dijera en su cabeza que la morena sabía moverse. Kiba estaba más alto de lo que recordaba y más musculoso. Tenía el cabello castaño algo largo, lo suficiente para darle un toque salvaje y rebelde. Buscó con la mirada a Hinata pero no la encontró. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, la chica que bailaba con Kiba le dijo algo al oido y ambos volvieron a la dirección del grupo.

Naruto literalmente quedó de piedra. La chica que llevaba un rodete en lo alto de su cabeza, con ese vestido negro muy ajustado no era otra que Hinata. Naruto la miró desde la punta de los zapatos negros, pasó por las piernas torneadas y blancas como la leche. El corte del vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero marcaba los muslos rellenos, la curva de las caderas y lo estrecho de la cintura. Sintió un calor en su cara al ver un poco más arriba.

¡Hinata había crecido muy bien!

Sus grandes pechos eran redondos y firmes. El escote era recto y no mostraba más que el inicio de estos. La clavícula y el cuello tan blanco y puro como el algodón. Sus rostro era el de un ángel, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo de bailar y sonreía de una manera tan angelical, que Naruto sintió un vuelco en su pecho.

Cuando la mirada de Hinata se cruzó con la de él fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Ella dejó de caminar y sonreír, sólo le tomaron unos segundos para que ella lo reconociera.

—¡¡Naruto!!– Gritó cuando comenzó a correr a él.

El rubio no se lo esperó. Hinata siempre había evitado el contacto físico y más con él. Ella era muy tímida y reservada, ni siquiera le gustaba cuando las chicas le querían hacer que se vistiera con otras ropas y que dejara las que ella acostumbraba llevar.

Aún así la recibió de brazos abiertos y totalmente dispuestos. Ella se colgó de su cuello y sus brazos la apretaron en su cintura. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo entero cuando los dedos finos de ella recorrieron de su nuca hasta la coronilla de su cabeza. Fue una simple caricia que casi lo derrite, sumado al sentir las curvas infartantes de la Hinata adulta pegado a su cuerpo. Su perfume a coco lo perturbaba tanto que sintió estar borracho sin haber tomado una gota de alcohol.

Naruto no podía soltarla, era muy extraño, pero sentía que podía pasar toda la noche así y él sería feliz. Hinata se movió y él aflojó el agarre de sus brazos. Pero antes de separarse la ojiperla lo sorprendio de nuevo al darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo estás?– Le preguntó sin sacar sus manos de su nuca.

—Muy bien¿Y tú?– Le contestó dejando descansar sus manos en las caderas de la chica.

—Perfecta.– Dijo la ojiperla recorriendo con sus enormes ojos el rostro de él.

Por un momento Naruto sintió mucho calor y nerviosismo. No podía sostenerle la mirada y sonrío al ver como los papeles se habían invertido. A sus 28 años se sonrojaba como lo hacía Hinata en sus tiempos de adolescencia. Cuando volvió a conectar sus ojos con esas hermosas lunas que lo absorbían se quedó sin aliento.

—Me alegra verte bien.— sus ojos brillaban con algo que no supo identificar, dejándolo sin defensas a ella.

La noche siguió, viendo viejos amigos y compañeros, pero Naruto no podía dejar de observar a la nueva Hinata. Cada una de sus sonrisas lo dejaban noqueado y cuando ella lo miraba directamente era como si todo dejará de existir.

Hinata estaba desinhibida, reía y hablaba con todos, bailó con muchos de sus ex compañeros, llamando la atención de cada hombre que había en la sala.

—Ha cambiado mucho ¿eh?

Naruto giró la cabeza para ver a Gaara sentado a su lado.

—Si–, contestó volviendo a verla bailar con Shino.— Parece otra Hinata.

—Digamos que ha madurado y dejado ver a la verdadera Hinata.– le dijo el pelirrojo llevándose una taza de cerveza a la boca.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza al verla reir a carcajadas por algo que le había dicho Kiba al oído, que bailaba a su lado con Ino.

Gaara había llegado un poco más tarde de lo acordado por razones de trabajo, pero el estaban mucho más maduro que todos. Aunque el pelirrojo siempre había sido el más centrado, con los años sólo logró verse más mayor que ellos por su actitud en la vida.

— Al final de qué trabajas. No pude preguntarte.– Le dijo Naruto, desviando la mirada de la oji perla.

—Soy psicólogo en la escuela secundaria de Suna.– contestó el pelirrojo encogiéndose un hombro, como sacándole importancia.

—En la Arena ¿eh?– Naruto sonrió al ver que en el pálido rostro nacía la incomodidad.— ¿Estás viviendo allí?¿Por eso tardaste tanto en llegar?

Gaara asintió mientras tomaba un poco más del vaso de plástico transparente. Hizo una mueca cuando tragó.

—Esta cerveza es una mierda.– se quejó.

Naruto miró su vaso y asintió. La cerveza estaba hasta la mitad y ya estaba caliente. Pero no le extrañaba, el gimnasio no tenía buena calefacción y hacía calor allí adentro. Hacía rato ya se había sacado su campera de cuero y arremangado la camiseta naranja que llevaba. Los que bailaban tenían la piel brillante de sudar, pero era un buen ambiente. Todos reían recordando viejos tiempos. La música te ponía melancólico al ser todo lo que escuchaban en su adolescencia. N'sync, Brackstreet Boys, otros que no lo hacían sentir tan patéticos como Radiohead, Nirvana, Metalica. Naruto negó con la caveza cuando se dió cuenta que se movía en su asiento con la vieja música. Pinck, Britney Spears, Cher, Space girl...

_"¡Que patéticos eran!"_ pensó con una sonrisa al ver a sus amigas hacer una coreografía vieja de Britney. Pensar que él se había aprendido la mayoría de los N'sync no ayudaba.

A la hora a nadie le importaba que la cerveza estuviera caliente, que estuvieran pegajosos como si estuvieran en un sauna o que la música los hiciera sentir viejos. Todos los ex alumnos estaban en la pista disfrutando de la música que no escuchaban hacia mucho tiempo.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten y Hinata gritaban mientras ellos hacían la vieja coreo de It's Gonna be me. Naruto en la cabecera como si fuera Justin Timberlake. El rubio reía mientras intentaba recordar la coreografía, la cerveza se le había subido a la caveza y la mota que había fumado con Kiba en el baño lo había terminado de colocar. Estaba feliz e hiperactivo, como si tuviera 18 otra vez. Se sentía un adolescente y quería ser como tal por unas horas. Olvidarse de las preocupaciones del trabajo o pagar los impuestos. De qué haría con su resaca el domingo o qué comería porque se había olvidado de ir al supermercado. Sólo quería vivir el momento y eso es lo que hizo.

Después de la canción los que fumaban salieron a fuera para hacerlo y tomar un poco de aire fresco, aunque sonará contradictorio.

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru y Sasuke estaban tranquilos apoyados contra la pared del gimnasio recordando cuando se escapaban de alguna materia para hacer exactamente lo mismo.

— Cambiando de tema,— dijo Sasuke después de exhalar el humo de su cigarrillo.— Que cambiada esta Hinata.¿Lo han notado?

—Hasta Naruto se dió cuenta de eso Sasuke.– le dijo Kiba con una risita entre dientes.

—¿Por qué siento que eso es un insulto?– preguntó Naruto riéndose con sus amigos.

—Porque lo es, idiota.– le dijo el castaño para reir más fuerte.

Cuando las risas se calmaron, los cuatro se quedaron en silencio.

—Creo que se sacó un gran peso de encima.– dijo Shikamaru llamando la atención de los demás.

—¿Peso?¿Qué peso?– preguntó Naruto.

—Su padre,– Kiba fue el que contesto cambiando su expresión a una seria.

—Ella cambio mucho después de enfretarlo. Tuve contacto con Hina todo éste tiempo y fui testigo de toda la transformación.– Habló el de coleta tirando la colilla del cigarro, pisandola.— Sigue siendo esa chica sencilla que eran antes, es tierna–, se encogió un hombro como queriendo sonar despreocupado.— Pero tiene más confianza en ella misma.

Naruto miró fijamente a Shikamaru sintiendo algo de envidia, a él también le hubiera gustado tener contacto con la ojiperla y ser testigo de su cambio.

—¿Ella es la novia de quién tanto hablaste ayer?– preguntó Kiba codeando en sus costillas.

Naruto frunció el ceño, no le gusto eso en lo mas mínimo.

—Hinata es mi más preciada amiga,– explicó Shikamaru mirando mal al castaño— ella me presento a Temari. Es la hermana mayor de Gaara.

—¡Mierda!– rio Sasuke.— Una pequeña fierecilla.

Shikamaru sonrió para después hacer una mueca.

— Problemática.

Los cuatro rieron al volver a escuchar la palabra favorita de la adolescencia de Shikamaru.

Cuando volvieron a entrar la música había parado y Tsunade e Iruka estaban en el escenario que se había montado en la esquina más apartada de la entrada del gimnasio.

Naruto sonrió con nostalgia al verlos. Iruka había sido su maestro preferido en toda la secundaria, lo había ayudado mucho. Mientras que a Tsunade la había conocido muy bien al vivir casi en la dirección. La rutina era casi todos los días, cada vez que entraba a dirección Naruto siempre tenía un emparedado de jale de mani para darle a la directora.

—¡Presten atención!

Los adultos dejaron de hablar al escuchar la voz de Tsunade por los parlantes y risueños se acercaron al escenario. Naruto observa como Shikamaru pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Hinata para ir juntos. Sonrió al ver como ella le sonreía al de coleta, si hubiera sido la antigua Hinata ésta se hubiera sonrojado hasta desmayarse. Negó con la cabeza y fue atrás del grupo para escuchar lo que diría su antigua directora.

—Veo que la estan pasando muy bien ¿O no?– Preguntó la rubia.

—¡Siii!– gritaron muchos al unisono.

—Me alegra, pero no rompan nada que el lunes nosotros seguimos con las clases.¡Y sí, te estoy mirando Jūgo Taka!

Se escucharon risas por todos lados. Jūgo hizo una mueca como que no le parecía muy gracioso, pero cualquiera que lo conoció en ese tiempo sabía que él fue uno de los mayores brabucones de ese grupo.

—¡Y también no quiero nada de peleas!– continuó la rubia.— Eso va para ustedes Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki.

Más risas, Naruto le guiñó un ojo a la mujer mayor y le tiró un beso con la mano. La directora río por su reacción y negó con la cabeza.

—Me siento muy orgullosa de ver como han crecido para convertirse en hombres y mujeres responsables...

—¡Y libres!– gritó Tenten, interrumpiendo a la directora, alzando su puño al techo.

Tsunade rió de nuevo.

—Tiene razón Himoto. Libres. No quiero interrumpir su gran noche de recuerdo, sólo queríamos compartir con ustedes unos momentos.– la rubia miró a un lado donde estaba el antiguo maestro del grupo.—¿Iruka, te gustaría decir unas palabras?

Iruka frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza retrocediendo unos pasos. Varios rieron por su reacción.

—¡Iruka-Sensei!¡Iruka-Sensei!– Comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir para que él se animará a hablar.

Después de que Tsunade le dijera algo fuera del micrófono, él se acercó. Movía las manos con ese ademán que siempre hacía para pedir silencio y los adultos le hicieron caso de inmediato.

— Buenas noches chicos.

—¡Hola Iruka-Sensei!– gritaron unos cuantos.

El rostro del viejo profesor se iluminó un poco al ver las caras de sus antiguos alumnos, mostrando admiración y añoranza.

—Bueno, no tenía pensado hablar.– siguió diciendo después de un breve silencio. Miró algo nervioso a la rubia directora y luego a los adultos que lo observaban con una sonrisa.— Todos han crecido tanto... No puedo decir más que estoy orgulloso de cada uno de ustedes.– dijo lentamente paseando la mirada por los que alguna vez fueron sus alumnos.—Han madurado y se defienden en éste mundo adulto y me gustaría creer que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver.— Miró a Tsunade unos segundos, que le correspondía la sonrisa.

—¡Así es!– gritó Naruto sin poder resistirse.

Los ojos castaños de Iruka lo buscaron en la multitud y cuando lo encontro sonrió de una forma cálida. Las emociones de todos estaban a flor de piel, algunas de las chicas ya estaban llorando a mares. Entre el alcohol y el reencuentro con esas personas que los habían marcado, había sido mucho.

Naruto no se había percatado que tenía a Hinata a su lado, pero cuando ella le apretó la mano, desvío la mirada de su antiguo profesor y la miró. Sus ojos aperlados estaba bañado en lágrimas que todavía no salían, pero sus labios sonreían para él. Naruto sintió como si le hubieran golpeado la boca del estómago, su aliento se escapó de su boca que dejó de sonreír por tener toda la atención de la ojiperla por unos segundos. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y siguió mirando al escenario, donde Iruka seguía hablando. Pero Naruto estaba demasiado absorto en la presencial de su antigua amiga. En el perfume a coco que lo rodeó de nuevo y en la calidez que le transmitía el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía a un lado.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, soltó la mano de Hinata y esa misma la pasó por encima de sus hombros para pegarla a él. La ojiperla levantó la mirada asombrada a él, Naruto sonrió de esa forma zorruna como en su adolescencia, más al notar el intenso sonrojo que se adueño del rostro de Hinata.

_"Después de todo no ha cambiado mucho"_ pensó volviendo a ver al escenario.

Más pronto de lo que esperaban tuvieron que dejar el gimnasio, todavía no eran la una de la mañana, pero la mayoría debía irse a sus casas. El grupo de amigos estaban en la vereda de la escuela, que echaban de menos, platicando un poco más.

—¿Por qué no vamos a mi departamento?– Preguntó Hinata llamando la atención de todos.— Es bastante grande y tengo cervezas frías en casa...

—Tienes un serio problema con el alcohol Hina ¿eh?– Preguntó queriendo parecer serio Kiba, aunque su sonrisa no se podía ocultar.

Hinata lo miró mal y le dió un delicado golpe en el hombro.

—Aunque no lo creas no soy de tomar alcohol...

—No se nota—, le interrumpió esta vez Shino.

La ojiperla hizo una mueca mirándolo.

—¡Muy bien! Como quieran.– dijo haciéndose la ofendida, pero la chispa en sus ojos decía que estaba bromeando.

—¡Oye! Dejenla en paz.– Dijo Naruto colocándose a su lado y apoyando su brazo en sus hombros.

—¡Hina, es una excelente idea!– exclamó Ino aplaudiendo.— ¿Puedo decirle a mi novio para que venga?

Hinata se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

—¡Ino!— Tenten la abrazó con un brazo.— A tu novio puedes verlo cualquier día. Hoy es nuestro día. ¡Vamos a recordar viejos tiempos, chica!

La rubia que ya había sacado el celular de su bolso, sonrió y volvió a guardarlo.

—Tienes razón nena.– Le dijo pasando su brazo por la cintura de su amiga. Las dos se apoyaban la una a la otra y Naruto se preguntaba como se podían mantener en esos tacones con lo borrachas que estaban.

—Oigan chicos, yo debo irme.– Comunicó Chōji mirando la pantalla de su celular.

—¿Por qué?– Preguntaron las amigas abrazadas.

— Mi mujer esta embarazada y no me gusta dejarla muchas horas sola...

—¡Que tierno!– dijeron las chicas del grupo al unisono, mientras los chicos sonreían.

—Yo también debo irme.– se sumó Gaara.

—¡Chōji tiene una excelente escusa, Gaara!¿Cuál es la tuya?– Preguntó Tenten mirándolo en forma sospechosa.

—Vivo lejos Tenten. Además debo preparar un par de cosas para el lunes.

La castaña hizo un mohin, pero asintió, haciendo saber que su escusa le era válida.

Chōji y Gaara saludoron al grupo, el pelirrojo paró a un taxi para irse juntos. Una vez que se marcharon los demás se miraron unos a los otros.

—Muy bien, ¿Cómo vamos a tu departamento Hina?– Preguntó Sakura que estaba abrazada a Sasuke.

—¿Ninguno trajo auto?– Preguntó Shikamaru.

—Shika, ¡Hello!– dijo Ino con un leve arrastre en su voz.— Todos tomamos alcohol nene. Obvio que nadie trajo su auto.

El de coleta chaqueo la lengua mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo ponía en la boca.

—¡Oigan! Yo traje mi camioneta.– Dijo Lee mostrando las llaves colgando en sus dedos.

Todos sonrieron al verla, sabían que Lee nunca tomaba alcohol, por una mala experiencia en la adolescencia. Por algun extraño motivo, el alcohol hacía que su exaltado amigo se volviera violento y buscará pelea. Desde aquella vez, él nunca más probó una gota de alcohol.

La camioneta de Lee sólo tenía la cabina del conductor, la parte de atrás estaba descubierta, pero todos entraban allí. Tenten e Ino, que eran las que estaban más alcoholizadas y por miedo de que se cayeran en el trayecto, subieron a la cabina junto con Lee y los demás subieron a la parte trasera. Hinata se sentó cerca de la ventana para indicarle a Lee por donde debía ir. Se sentaron todos juntos, buscando la forma de transmitirse calor por el viento helado que les daba por el movimiento de la camioneta.

Naruto, que estaba a un lado de Hinata, se percató que ella tiritaba y se abarzaba a ella misma buscando la forma de calentar sus brazos helados. El rubio vió las piernas desnudas de la ojiperla y estaba seguro que debía estar congelada. En un movimiento demasiado hábil, para estar tan apretados, se sacó la campera de cuero y la cubrió desde la barbilla hasta las caderas.

Hinata parpadeo al mirarlo, como intentando saber qué era lo que había pasado. Naruto sonrió y volvió a pasar su brazo por sus hombros, acercándose un poco más, diciéndose que quería transmitirle calor y no era por sentir un fuerte deseó de estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo.

La ojiperla se había tensado a su lado,pero poco a poco se fue relajando. Naruto escuchaba con una sonrisa la pelea de Sakura con Kiba, mirándolos, pero era muy consciente de la presencia de la hermosa mujer a su lado. Hinata se había soltado el pelo, para amortiguar un poco el viento a sus orejas y el rubio, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, había agarrado un mechón y jugaba con el, enredandolo en sus dedos. Era como tocar seda y se resbalaban de sus dedos con una gran facilidad.

Cuando Sasuke intervino en la pelea y esos dos dejaron de discutir, Naruto miró a Shikamaru. No podía ver exactamente su expresión, pero las luces de los faros lo iluminaban de vez en cuando. De esa forma se percato que los estaba observando, sus ojos negros eran profundos e intensos. Recordó que él siempre había sido el más inteligete y observador del grupo y se removió algo nervioso.

Esperaba que no hubiera notado las ansias que tenía de estar al lado de Hinata.

Una vez llegaron al edificio donde estaba el departamento de la ojiperla se bajaron. Tuvieron que despertar a Shino que se había quedado dormido y Kiba tuvo el honor de meterle el dedo mojado en la oreja. Era una vieja tradición que ellos hacían cuando uno se dormía en una noche de juerga.

El departamento de Hinata era muy amplio y elegante. Cuando los chicos se lo dijeron, el rubio vio un destello de la Hinata adolecente, cuando se sonrojó bajando la mirada y murmurando algo incoherente. La sala tenía grandes sillones, que no tardaron en ser ocupados por sus viejos amigos. La ojiperla, junto con Sakura, fueron a la cocina a buscar algo para seguir tomando.

Naruto paseaba por la sala, mirando los cuadros de fotos. En algunas estaba Hinata en diferentes lugares, París, Roma, Madrid, Londres. En otras estaba con su familia, la más reciente de ésta se veía a su hermana con un pequeño bebé en un hospital. "_Al parecer la pequeña Hanabi ya había tenido familia" _pensó con una sonrisa. Un marco grande la llamó la atención y se acercó a verlo, pero antes de estar frente a el ya sabía cuál era.

La foto que se habían sacado en su graduación.

Todos estaban allí y Naruto fue consciente de cuanto habían cambiado físicamente.

—¡Miren lo que encontramos!

La voz de Sakura le hizo voltear mientras ella agitaba en ambas manos paquetes de snacks y Hinata traía muchas cervezas. Naruto caminó a ayudarla.

—Gracias. – le dijo con una sonrisa cuando él tomó la mayoría.

—¡Oye!¿Tienes un negocio allá atrás?– Le pregunto risueño.

El rubio dejó las cervezas en la mesita ratona que estaba entre los sofás y se sentó en un puff negro. Hinata abrió una de las repisas que tenía en la sala y sacó dos ceniceros dejándolos también allí.

—¡De verdad Hina!¿Por qué tienes todas esas cosas si vives sola?– preguntó Kiba abriendo una cerveza.

—Deidara compraba todas estas cosas.– Contestó ella con un tono algo ausente, para después fruncir el ceño.

El silencio reino en toda la sala, todos miraban a Hinata esperando que dijera algo más, pero murmurando, dijo que iría al baño y huyó. Una vez que se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, todos voltearon a sus miradas a Shikamaru, esperando una explicación. Él ya había prendido un cigarrillo y bufó cuando se dió cuenta de sus preguntas silenciosas.

— Deidara fue el novio de Hinata hasta hace unos... ¿dos semanas? Quizás.– Explicó estirándose para agarrar el cenicero.

—¿Fue?¿Qué paso?– Preguntó en un susurró Ino.

Shikamaru suspiró.

— La engañó y ella lo agarró infraganti. Fin de la historia.

_"Bastado"_ pensó Naruto sin poder creer que un hombre que estuviera con Hinata podría engañarla.

Cuando Hinata volvió a la sala, se notaba que estaba algo incómoda, pero pronto se olvidó de eso mientras Tenten contaba lo que había hecho todo ese tiempo. Todos escuchaban atentamente como ella se había abierto camino en el mundo de la abogacía, donde, por esos tiempos era muy machista.

Luego le tocó a Ino, que contó que había tenido una corta experiencia como modelo para después hacerse cargo de la florería de sus padres. Pero que no se arrepentía de ello ya que por eso había conocidos a su novio, Sai, un famoso pintor y escultor. Les dijo risueña que estaba segura que muy pronto él le pediría matrimonio y que los invitaría a su boda a cada uno.

Kiba les contó de la veterinaria que atendía en el centro de la ciudad y de una hermosa chica que ayudaba con un centro de adopción para mascotas abandonadas.

Shino sólo dijo que trabajaba en un laboratorio, experimentando para nuevas vacunas. Pero que era algo confidencial.

Hinata asombró a todos al contar que era diseñadora de modas, una muy famosa en París. El chillido de Ino perforó todo el departamento cuando dijo que se hacía llamar Byakugan Hime. Shikamaru era su mano derecha, contó además y él sólo hizo una mueca que parecía de fastidio, pero se notaba el brillo del orgullo cuando miraba a la ojiperla.

Naruto no se sintió la gran cosa al contar que era el jefe de contaduría en la empresa textil de Uchiha. Pero Hinata, como siempre lo había hecho, salió a su defensa contando que los números no eran nada fáciles, haciéndolo inflar el pecho un poco el orgullo.

Lee era un Personal Treiner muy aclamado por los actores de alto riesgo.

Sasuke contó un poco de su empresa textil y Sakura relató como se habían reencontrado, porque él tenía que ir a hacerse un chequeo en la clínica que ella ejercía de médica.

Eran cerca de las tres y media de la mañana cuando Kiba sacó un cigarrillo de marihuana para compartir con todos. Pero para hacerlo mas interesante, cada uno, cuando le daba una calada, debía decir un secreto que nuca le habían contado a nadie.

El castaño fue el primero en empezar.

—Odio a los gatos.– Dijo aguantando el humo en los pulmones y soltandolo de apoco.

—¿Qué?¡Pero si son muy tiernos!– Se río Ino.

Kiba se encogió de hombros, pasándole el cigarrillo a ella. Ino le dió una fumada y tosió un poco.

— Soy muy insegura con mi figura.

—¿Hablas encerio Ino-cerda? Si tienes un cuerpo espectacular.– la sonrisa de Sakura era muy cálida y sincera. Ino hizo una mueca y volvió a toser mientras expulsaba el humo por su boca.

Tenten agarró la mota y le dió una calada.

—Muchas veces me siento algo sola.– susurró.

Todos miraron la fragilidad de la castaña, la rubia apretó la mano que no sostenía el cigarrillo y se la apretó. Tenten sonrió y le pasó el cigarrillo a Shikamaru.

—Me caso en un mes.

—¿¡Qué!? –Chillo Hinata. —¿Por qué ninguno me lo contó?– más que enojada se notaba que estaba sorprendida.

El de coleta se encogió de hombros.

—Ya conoces a la problemática. Tendrás que fingir hasta que te lo diga.

Shino agarró el cigarrillo.

— Tengo una granja de hormigas en mi casa.

Todos parpadearon mirando la cara de Shino.

—¿Qué?– preguntó mientras el humo blanco lo tapaba.

La mayoría rio a carcajadas por ello. Sakura recibió el cigarrillo pero se lo pasó a Sasuke sin fumarlo. Sasuke aspiró y se lo pasó a Lee, él lo tomó, pero todos esperaban que diga algo. Después de expulsar el humo miró a Sakura.

— Dícelos

—Estamos buscando un bebé.– las mejillas de la pelirrosa estaban sonrojadas y tenía los ojos brillosos de esperanza.

Las felicitaciones no tardaron en llegar de parte de todo el grupo.

— Llegué virgen al matrimonio.– admitió Lee.

—¿Estás casado?– Preguntó Kiba sorprendido.

Lee levantó sus tupidas cejas.

—Si, ¿Que no lo dije?– todos negaron con la cabeza.– Tengo un hijo también.

Todos quedaron en silencio por un interminable minuto, mirándose los unos a los otros, hasta que las risas estallaron. Lee le pasó el cigarrillo a Hinata y ella le dió una calada. Tosió un poco al expulsar el humo.

Alzó sus expresivos ojos al techo, como pensando algo para decir.

—Me gustaría que me amaran de verdad.– dijo al fin.

—¡Nosotras te amamos Hina!– Gritó Tenten, señalándose a ella misma y a Ino.

La ojioerla río y dió otra calada al cigarro.

—Soy muy afortunada, tengo amigos que me aman y mi familia también. Pero no hablo de ese amor. — Miró fijamente al rubio cuando agrego, algo sonrojada.— Quiero el amor de un hombre de verdad.

El silencio se podía cortar con un papel de lo tenso que era. Hinata, sonriendo, le pasó la mota a Naruto que estaba del otro lado de la mesa. Él tuvo que salir de su estupor, para moverse un poco para agarra el cigarrillo casi terminado. Fumó las últimas secas y lo apagó, expulsando el humo y mirando fijamente a Hinata también, reveló:

—Me gustaría enamorame de una buena mujer.

Todos sonrieron al ver la conexión que habían tenido ambos, pero nadie comentó al respecto.

Las horas fueron pasando, Lee se llevó a Kiba y Shino a sus casas cuando estaba amaneciendo. Ino y Tenten ya estaban durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes antes de que se fueran. Shikamaru aprovecho que su prometida vivia en el mismo edificio y se fue allí a dormir cuando estuvo cansado.

Cuando Naruto volvió del baño, no encontró a nadie en la sala. Escuchó unos ruidos en la cocina y fue hasta allí, donde encontró a Hinata poniendo los paquetes vacios de snacks en la basura.

—Hey, – dijo el rubio al acercarse.—¿Y los demás?

Hinata le sonrió y sacó unas tazas de la repisa.

— Les dije a Sasuke y Sakura que se acostaran en otra habitación que tengo. ¿Tienes sueño?– Le preguntó ladeando el rostro, logrando que su largo cabello cayera como cascada por un lado de su rostro.

—¿Humm? No, ¿Y tú?

Ella negó con la cabeza y le hizo una mueca de superioridad.

— Son unos debiluchos. ¿Quieres café?

Naruto río y asintió con la cabeza. Hinata sonrió y se volteó para prepararlo. El rubio se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en la mesa de la cocina y la observó. Todavía no podía creer en la hermosa mujer que se había convertido su tímida amiga. Los rayos de sol empezaban a entrar por la ventana de la cocina blanca, dando una pequeña luminosidad anaranjada.

Naruto tamborileo los dedos en la mesa de madera al ver a Hinata agacharse buscando algo en la repisa baja, dándole una perfecta visión de su redondeado trasero. Sintiéndose, de repente, incómodo y tímido, buscó en su cabeza algún tema de conversación. Cuando volvió a verla ella tarareaba una canción que habían escuchado en la reunión escolar y movía levemente las caderas al ritmo de su angelical voz baja. Naruto sonrió, sintiendo algo calido en su pecho. Aún no podía entender cómo ese idiota había engañado a Hinata con otra mujer. Él nunca conoció a nadie que se pareciera a ella.

Hinata fue hasta la heladera y la abrió.

—Naruto¿Quieres unos revueltos?– pregunto con la cabeza metida en el aparato.

—¿Eh?– Preguntó perdido en el perfil de su estómago plano y flexionado.

—Si quieres huevos revueltos.– Le dijo mostrandole unos al incorporarse.— Yo tengo un hambre atros ¿Tú no?

—Ah...eh... sí.– dijo aclarandose la garganta.

Hinata siguió tarareando al colocar la sarten. Naruto no podía dejar de observar sus movimientos, era como si ella se hubiera olvidado que él estaba allí. Esa debía ser la confianza que había dicho Shikamaru y dejaba sin habla al rubio.

—Te tengo... te tengo.. en mi radar... en mi radar... radar.– murmuraba la ojiperla moviendo las caderas y Naruto río entre dientes reconociendo la canción de Britney Spears.

Se sentía exactamente igual, totalmente atrapado por Hinata. La ojiperla, ajena a la mirada del rubio, coloco unos panes en la tostadora y comenzó a cocinar los huevos.

Pronto la cocina se perfumo con el olor a cafe recién hecho, a los huevos y pan caliente. Naruto no apartó la mirada ni dijo una palabra hasta que ella le colocó el plato con el desayuno y la taza de café, se lo agradeció de inmediato. Una vez que ella se sentó a su lado ambos comenzaron a comer.

— Así que, diseñadora ¿eh?– Preguntó sintiéndose un idiota por empezar la conversación de trabajo, algo muy cliché considerando que la conocía hacía años.

—Mm-Hm – asintió con la cabeza mientras bajaba la taza de café.— Lo único que no me gusta es la atención que quieren darte, mientras otras cosas son más importantes.– Le contó juntando con el tenedor un poco de huevo y llevándoselo a los labios.

—¿A sí? Pero gracias a eso tu ropa se vende ¿o no?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Si, en cierta forma tienes razón. Pero aún así me da coraje cuando se la pasan hablando de moda cuando hay guerra y hambre en otros lados del mundo.

Naruto sonrió, ahí estaba su amiga Hinata adolecente, preocupada por los conflictos mundiales y siempre queriendo defender a los más necesitados.

—Si, tienes razón. Vi que viajaste mucho.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza con los ojos sonrientes, tapándose la boca con la servilleta mientras masticaba una tostada. Naruto tomó un sorbo de su café mirándola, esperando que dijera algo más.

—Es verdad. Con el tema de desfiles y todo eso he viajado mucho. En realidad me encontraron de pura casualidad aquí en Konoha. Ya que Hanabi tuvo un bebé y vine de inmediato. Me crucé a Sakura en la clínica y ella me contó todo. Entonces decidí quedarme un tiempo para asistir a la fiesta.– Terminó con una sonrisa.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

—Vi la foto de Hanabi. A crecido mucho. ¡Me siento un viejo!– exclamó haciendo que lloraba de desesperación.

Hinata le regaló sus carcajadas musicales y él la observó embobado. Cuando pudo recuperarse lo suficiente para volver a respirar se concentró en tomar el café.

—¿Y tú Naruto?– preguntó ella haciendo que sus celestes ojos se clavarán en ella— ¿Qué haces de tu vida además de amar a los números?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Nada interesante en realidad. Tengo una rutina bastante aburrida comparada con tu vida de viajes.– Le dijo con una sonrisa de reproche, pero sus ojos brillaban jugetones.

—Pues no es la gran cosa tampoco.– se defendió ella.— Es algo solitaria la vida de un diseñador, el mundo de la moda es fiero y si eres débil te comen crudo.

—Has cambiado mucho. En el buen sentido—, aclaró rápidamente al ver que le fruncía el ceño.— Me gusta ver tu seguridad.

Hinata le sonrió cálidamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas. El silencio volvió sobre ellos, mientras comía los huevos Naruto se asombró al darse cuenta que por más que habían compartido muchos años de amistad con Hinata y aunque su cerebro se estaba tostando intentando hacer memoria, no recordaba haber hablado tanto con ella como en ese momento.

—¿Y...– la ojiperla volvió a llamarle la atención al hablar—. Qué hay de tu vida amorosa?Debes ser todo un galán.– Hinata sonrió subiendo y bajando las cejas finamente delienadas.

Naruto sonrió algo sonrojado, negando con la cabeza.

—Digamos que mi suerte con las mujeres no fue lo mejor hasta ahora.— Rió al ver su mirada incrédula,—¡De verás!

Ambos rieron esta vez al escuchar esa palabra que tanto repetía el rubio durante la adolescencia. Naruto se moría por preguntar por su vida amorosa, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella. Él tenía miedo de que si se ponía a llorar no saber cómo consolarla, el rubio siempre había sido muy sensible con las lágrimas de una mujer.

—Entonces somos muy parecidos.– Suspiró ella tomando lo último de su café.

—¿Deidara?

Naruto se arrepintió apenas salio el nombre de su boca. Bajó la mirada a lo que le quedaba de café maldiciendo su boca suelta.

—Pues sí. – Contestó Hinata sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo.—Era un imbécil, la verdad no sé qué le había visto. — Se sincero haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Naruto alzó una ceja, esperando que le contará algo más. La ojiperla lo quedó mirando un rato y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que estaba en mi punto máximo de rebeldía y él era muy malo.– Hizo una pose pandillera logrando que una carcajada brotará del rubio imaginando a una tierna Hinata mala.

Ella se desinfló y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que nunca me enamore de verdad de él. Por eso estoy agradecida, ya que cuando nos separamos fue más un alivio a un tormento.

Hinata se levantó para lavar las cosas que había utilizado y el rubio sonrió con su confesión. Le gustó saber que ella no había sufrido de más por la separación con su ex. Más animado tomó lo último de su café y se metió en la boca todo lo que le quedaba de la tostada. Hinata le avisó que iría al baño y él apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, después de lavar lo que había usado.

Después de unos minutos su amiga volvió y se sentó a su lado. El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos y él se sentó recto para decirle que se iría a casa a dormir. Atrapó a Hinata mirándolo y se quedó helado cuando ella sonrió y acarició con uno de los dedos la comisura de su labio inferior.

Naruto tragó con dificultad y se quedó tan quieto, que hasta se olvido de respirar.

—Una... miga.– susurro la ojiperla clavando su mirada en los labios de él.

Naruto sintió su boca seca e inconsciente pasó la lengua por ella, viendo como Hinata se mordía levemente sus labios. Un escalofrío lo corrió enteró al entender la señal.

Hinata quería que él la besará y, ¡Que lo lleve el diablo, si el rubio no lo quería también!

Algo inseguro, acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella, con las manos apretadas fuertemente en puños sobre la mesa para no tocarla aún. Hinata levantó sus hermosos ojos a los celestes de él, empañados por el deseo que sentía. Perdido en las lunas profundas, se quedó a unos centímetros de su rostro, compartiendo sus alientos agitados. Naruto sintió su perfume a coco que toda lo noche lo tuvo hechizado y entrecerró los ojos, deseoso que ella avanzará, mostrando que estaba tan ansiosa como él.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron suavemente, el rubio aspiró con fuerza y ya no pudo parar. Sus manos volaron a sus mejillas y la sostuvo para probar el sabor de sus labios tiernamente. Su boca era suave y calida y cuando la saboreó con la lengua sintió el gusto a café dulce, mezclado con menta.

Hinata respondió a su beso, entrelazando su lengua con la de él. Un gemido ronco se ahogo en la boca de ella cuando Naruto sintió sus delicadas manos en sus brazos, subiendo a sus hombros. Una caricia, tierna e inocente, pero eso le hizo que un remolino de fuego creciera en su estomago. Calentando su sangre como la lava, bajando sus propias manos por el cuello suave llegó hasta los hombros y los apretó. Queriendo sentirla mas cerca, se sentó más a la orilla de la silla y la empujo levemente contra él. Sus manos hormigueaban por sentir más, y tenía una necesidad arrolladora de sentirla pegada a su cuerpo.

Cuando su piel ardía por ella, la tomó de debajo de los brazos para pararla mientras él hacía lo mismo. Sus lenguas estaban sumergidas en una lucha sin ganador y él guío sus manos bronceadas por la curva de su cintura hasta su cadera. Mordisqueo su labio cuando ella maseajeo su cuero cabelludo con sus uñas, logrando que su cuerpo temblara de placer.

Caminó hasta que la parte baja de la espalda de Hinata se apoyó contra la mesada y se apretó contra ella. Sus pechos erguidos y grandes, pegados contra su torso duro y caliente. Su boca estaba ansiosa de ella y siguió dandole besos por sus mejillas suaves y sonrojadas por el calor que despertaba en su cuerpo. Siguió un camino imaginario, que lo condujo hasta la parte baja de la oreja y mordisqueo el lóbulo de ésta, sintiendo como se estremecía en sus brazos, aflojandole las rodillas. Un gruñido gutural se escapó de su boca cuando la escuchó gemir y apretó su poderosa erección contra las caderas de ella. Para que Hinata notará hasta donde lo volvía loco, para que supiera como lo tenía hechizado.

—Naruto

El rubio gimió como si algo le doliera al tiempo que escuchó la voz de ella teñida de pasión y ardor. La bruma de la pasión quiso disiparse cuando una voz le dijo en su cabeza que estaba besando a Hinata, la pequeña Hinata que él tanto cuidaba en la secundaria.

Luchando para conseguir aire separó su boca de la clavícula de la ojiperla y apretó los dientes intentando manejar sus sentimientos revueltos en su cabeza.

—No... No te detengas..– Susurro Hinata con la voz entrecortada y suplicante, ladeando el rostro, ofreciéndole el cuello como si fuera un sacrificio a un dios pagano.

—E-espera Hi-Hina..

Su réplica murió cuando ella llevó la mano grande y bronceada de él a su pecho, moldeandolo y haciendolo sentir el pequeño pezon duro y anelante de caricias. Naruto la miró asombrado y más exitado de lo que nunca había estado en su vida.

Gruñó, perdiendo su autocontrol. Apretó con delicadeza el seno, rozando la llema del pulgar contra la protuberancia que lo coronaba. Ella gimió fuerte, recostandose todo lo que pudo en la mesada y levantando una de sus piernas para anclarla en la cadera del rubio.

Lentamente la otra mano de Naruto tocó su rodilla y comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos el muslo descubierto por la falda negra. Cuando la tela no quiso seder más él gruñó de frustración y ella tembló en sus brazos. Hinata le hizo sentir que fuegos artificiales se prendían en su vientre cuando pasó ambas manos por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando su estómago tenso por el deseó de poseerla.

Las caderas del rubio se movían con vida propia, simulando una penetración rozaba una y otra vez la uve de la ojiperla. Ella gemía con un hilo de voz, mientras él jadeaba buscando aire. Hinata le clavó las uñas de una mano en los abdominales cuando la otra fue a su nuca y lo empujó para unir sus labios. Besos entrecortados, pero intensos y salvajes.

—Na-Naruto.. – gimió apretándose más al cuerpo caliente y duro del rubio.

El ojiazul besó su cuello y sus movimientos empezaron a ser más rápidos cuando ella empezó a ondearse contra él. Perdido en la bruma de la pasión que Hinata le despertaba, se sentía cerca del orgasmo sin siquiera sentir su piel desnuda contra él. Sus manos fueron acariciando hasta que terminaron en sus muslos, bajo su trasero y con un movimiento rápido y preciso, logró sentarla en la mesada.

Hinata le sacó con movimientos torpes la camiseta sobre la cabeza y la escuchó jadear cuando vió su torso desnudo. Naruto estaba orgulloso de su cuerpo en forma y se sintió poderoso al dejar que ella lo mirará embelesada, pasando su mano por sus abdominales más marcados por su cuerpo tenso de deseo.

Cuando sus dedos llegaron al borde del pantalón contuvo la respiración, sabía que ella podía ver perfectamente el gran bulto que se había hecho en la parte delantera. Su cabeza cayó hacía atrás con un gemido ahogado cuando ella lo acarició por sobre la ropa.

«¡Esto no está bien!» le gritaba una voz en su cabeza, pero él no podía prestarle atención cuando los golpeteos de su corazón eran más fuertes. Nunca se había sentido así con otra mujer, nunca había sentido ese deseo tan abrumador como el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Sentía como ella luchaba por desabrocharle el cinturón, sintió cuando ella le desabrochó el pantalón y un escalofrío le corrió entero cuando escuchó el ziseo de la cremallera bajarse. Sus manos, apoyadas en la mesada, se apretaron hasta ponerse pálidas para no moverse. Sabía que debía deternerla, sabía que debía detenerse, pero no podía. Su mente le gritaba ¡Para!, pero su cuerpo rugía ¡Sigue!.

Tembló enteró cuando la lengua de Hinata pasó por su cuello, humeda y devastadora.

—Tó-tócame Naruto...— Susurró ella a su oido, sintiendo como si un rayo lo hubiera golpeado en su espina dorsal, se estremeció.— Tócame...— suplicó pasándole la lengua para luego morderlo levemente.

Gimió como si algo le doliera al escuchar la petición de la ojiperla, pero aún así no se movió, no podía.

—Oh, Dios...— Jadeó cuando la mano de Hinata, pequeña y suave, se escabullo por dentro de su boxer y tomó su miembro.— Hinata...— dijo con los dientes apretados y sin aire.

Su respiración se cortó cuando la ojiperla mordió levemente su clavícula.

—¿Qui-eres que me detenga?– Le pregunto en un susurro sensual cuando comenzó a mover la mano de arriba hacia. abajo.

—S-si...— Dijo con un hilo de voz, pero su cabeza negó y sus caderas se movían lentamente siguiendo sus movimientos.

—N-No puedo... Y-yo...

Ella jadeó cuando la mano broceada del rubio se metió por dentro de su falda. Rozando sus muslos tersos, Naruto gruñó y Hinata gimió cuando sus dedos al fin se posaron en sus bragas. El rubio se mordió el labio cuando la tela humeda lo recibió, el calor que emanaba del centro de la ojiperla hizo que su visión se nublara.

Él sólo mantuvo los dedos allí y Hinata comenzó a refregarse contra ellos. Era lo mismo que le pasaba a él ya que la mano de Hinata se había detenido, pero el rubio seguía moviendo sus caderas. Buscó con la mirada conectar con su antigua amiga, cuando los ojos grises, oscuros por la pasión, de Hinata se encontraron con los suyos, se le escapó un gemido fuerte de sus labios entreabiertos.

Hinata estaba sonrojada, mordiéndose el labio para evitar que los gemidos fueran más fuertes. Sus fluidos estaban mojando sus dedos, su olor exquisito de mujer, calandolo hondo. Sus cejas finamente delineadas fruncidas y sus ojos suplicantes. Apretó más fuerte sus dedos contra ella y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse sin control.

Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

Hinata comenzó a temblar y él a sudar, los dos estaban muy cerca del final. Con su mano libre, Naruto bajó el escote del vestido de la ojiperla y gruñó cuando pudo ver el seno desnudo. Blanco, hinchado, el pezón rozado una pequeña perla dura y tensa. Su boca se secó mientras se acercaba a el, pasó su lengua, fascinando por como se humedecio y se irguió aún más.

La mano libre de Hinata acarició su nuca y acercó más su cara a su pecho, gimiendo con la respiración agitada.

—N-Naruto...

Ella gritó cuando él le dió un mordisco, haciéndola temblar. El rubio tenía la vista distorsionada por el deseo, ya la voz se había callado en su cabeza y lo único que podía escuchar era el retumbar de su corazón agitado y sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

—Condón—, susurró con los dientes apretados, la necesidad de estar dentro de ella era mucho más fuerte que su mente.

—Y-Yo...— Hinata se interrumpió con un gemido fuerte cuando el rubio fue al otro pezón, provocándole la misma tortura.

Naruto no podía pensar, no podía respirar, el deseo lo estaba quemando más que nunca. Sentía que estaba en el infierno, su sudor corría por su espalda en gotas gruesas. Hinata estaba tan perdida en su satisfacción que soltó el miembro de Naruto para apoyar ambas manos atrás de ella para sostenerse. Arqueao su espalda, ofreciendo sus senos al rubio y acercándose más al filo de la mesada.

Naruto se pegó a ella, sacando sus dedos de sus bragas ocupando ese lugar su erección. La fricción lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, ella lo abrazó con las piernas las caderas, como si quisiera que se fusionarán. Estaba duro, palpitante, adolorido y demasiado caliente para pensar en consecuencias. Con una mano corrió las bragas de Hinata a un costado y se llevó la otra a la boca. Su lengua mojó sus dedos y sin pensarlo lo llevó al monte de venus de la ojiperla.

El sonido que hacían sus dedos al entrar y salir de ella lo exitaban en sobremanera.

—P-por fa-favor...— Balbuceó ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué?...¿Qué quieres bebé?— Le susurró ronco al oido. Moría por escuchar que ella se lo dijera.

—Naruto... n-no me t-tortures..— gimió.

— Dímelo... Dímelo Hinata— suplicó sintiendo que iba a explotar con los ojos fuertemente apretados.

—N-Naruto... Naruto... ¡Naruto!

El rubio parpadeó al sentir que era agitado con fuerza. Miró confuso al frente y Hinata lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa. Su ceño se frunció al ver que se había cambiado, ya no tenía el ajustado vestido, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño despreocupado. Parpadeó de nuevo y gimió al darse cuenta del dolor de cuello.

— Perdón, te quedaste dormido esperándome.— susurró la ojiperla entre avergonzada y divertida.

Naruto se sentó derecho y se masajeo la nuca con una mano.

—¿De verás?– Pregunto aún dormido y adolorido.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando sintió el tirón en su entrepierna y como un relámpago pasaron las imágenes de su sueño por su cabeza. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y no podía levantar la mirada para ver a su antigua amiga. Se sentía sucio al haber soñado así con ella.

—Oye, ¿Quieres descansar? No tengo otra habitación, p-pero...

El rubio, cohibido, la miró de reojo. Hinata volvió a comportarse como la recordaba, sonrojada jugaba con el borde de la grande remera que ocultaba todas sus hermosas curvas de mujer. Tragó con dicultad al ver que ella lo miró a los ojos. Desvío la mirada con rapidez, quería correr pero estaba seguro que si se levantaba Hinata notaría el enorme bulto que tenía en sus pantalones.

Era un gran problema, porque todavía podía escuchar su voz en su cabeza suplicándole.

—S-si quieres...

—¡Hinata!

Ambos saltaron al escuchar el llamado de Tenten de alguna parte de la casa.

—Ya vengo—, la ojiperka salió de la cocina rápidamente.

Naruto suspiró con fuerza una vez que se quedó solo. Intentó pensar en cualquier cosa para que la temperatura de sus pantalones se bajarán y una vez que lo logró, se levantó y lavó la cara en la canilla.

Respiró profundamente y salió de la cocina justo cuando Ino, Tenten y Hinata estaban a unos pasos de entrar. Tanto la rubia como la castaña se asombraron de que él todavía estuviera y cuando se recuperon sonrieron cómplices. Naruto se sintió muy incómodo, era como si ellas supieran lo que él había soñado.

—O-Oi Hinata. Ya debo ir a casa.— Dijo tratando de sonar despreocupado.

La ojiperla frunció el ceño.

—¿Estas seguro? Si quieres...

—No es necesario, en serio.— Le interrumpió con las manos en los bolsillos y los pies inquietos.

—Oh...

Hinata miró a sus amigas y luego al rubio, las chicas entendieron muy bien la señal.

— Adiós Naruto.— Lo saludaron con voz cantarina al pasar al lado de él.

—No vemos chicas.— Contestó sonriendoles y caminado a tomar su campera.

Hinata lo acompaño a la puerta, cuando la abrió él quedó en el pasillo y ella bajo en umbral.

—Fue un gusto volver a verte Hinata.— Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ella también sonrió.

—Para mi también, Naruto. Fue muy bueno... recordar viejos tiempos y... ponernos al día.

Naruto no quería irse, sus pies no se movían y estaba seguro que su mirada era tan intesa que la antigua Hinata se hubiera desmayado. No podía sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes de su sueño y el calor no se había extinguido de su cuerpo.

Hinata lo miraba de la misma forma, sus ojos aperlados brillaban y sus labios estaban levemente abiertos. Su boca se reseco, como en su fantasía él se lo humedecio con la lengua. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro cuando ella se mordió el labio.

¡La señal!

¡Diablos! Él moría por probarla y que no fuera un condenado sueño. Pero no podía, ni siquiera sabía por qué.

—B-Bueno...— No sabía que más decir.

Cuando estaba por despedirse de nuevo, Hinata resopló y se acercó a él con rapidez. La pequeña mano de la ojiperla fue a su nuca y lo inclinó a ella.

Hinata juntó sus labios en un beso hambriento y carnal. Naruto no dudó en rodear su cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo. El beso encendió todas sus alarmas, podía sentir en su cabeza la revolución que se había formado allí, los gritos de júbilo y pánico. En su estómago un nudo se formó y se rompió para dar paso al calor arrollador que había intentado mantener a raya.

Cuando Hinata cortó el beso, ambos estaban con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas. Ella no lo soltó, lo miró a los ojos con sus frentes pegadas. Naruto estaba perdido en sus ojos hasta que ella le habló.

—Siempre estuve enamorada de ti, Naruto.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Y-yo...— La ojiperla puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios para callarlo.

—Solo quiero que lo sepas. Siempre serás el único, Naruto. A pesar de que lo he intentado, nunca pude olvidarte. Ya soy lo suficientemente grande para escuchar tu respuesta y necesito saberlo. Me dije que sería feliz al ver que estabas bien, pero fue una gran mentira. Quiero ser parte de tu vida...

Naruto no la dejó termir al besarla con desefreno. La apoyó contra la pared del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de su departamento para disfrutar su beso mucho más. Su corazón galopaba en su pecho y mientras disfrutaba de la dulzura de la boca de Hinata una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Cuando se separó un poco de ella, la confundida ahora era Hinata.

—Quiero que seas parte de mi vida y ser parte de la tuya.— Le dijo seguro de sus palabras.

Hinata parpadeó varias veces hasta que entendió que él la había aceptado y volvió a besarlo.

Naruto estaba eufórico. Si le hubieran dicho que en una reunión con sus antiguos compañeros iba a encontrar a la mujer de su vida no lo hubiera creído. Y si le hubieran dicho que Hinata había estado enamorada de él durante tanto tiempo, le hubiera pateado en trasero por no avisarle antes.

Ella había cambiado, pero él disfrutaría descubriendo todos esos cambios. Estaba seguro de ello.

Cortó el beso con el ceño fruncido y la miró.

—¿Y tus viajes? ¿Estaras mucho tiempo afuera?— Su cabeza le decía que de eso debía preocuparse después, pero él no quería alejarse de ella.

Hinata sonrió complacida.

—Ya no viajaré, a menos que vengas conmigo.

—¿Cómo..?

— Compré un local donde pienso abrir una tiendo con mi ropa. Así que tenía planeado instalarme nuevamente en Konoha.

—¿Lo dices en serio?– Preguntó asombrado.

Hinata rio por su expresión y asintió con la cabeza. Sin otra pregunta volvió a atacar los labios de su antigua amiga y entre besos dijo la promesa que nunca rompería.

—Nunca te dejaré ir, Hinata Hyūga.

**_.~'Fin'~._**


End file.
